


紫醉金迷---续篇 (下)

by keenonnewthings_1998



Category: QG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenonnewthings_1998/pseuds/keenonnewthings_1998





	紫醉金迷---续篇 (下)

范丞丞这次住院虽然没有什么性命危险，却也因为中度的胃出血，需要在医院调理十天才能出院。

 

范丞丞刚被喂下消炎药正沉沉的睡着，黄明昊坐在一旁看着放在他床头上钢琴国际比赛的冠军奖杯，在心里骂他傻瓜。

 

范丞丞会胃出血，完全就是因为比赛这七天，他为了得到冠军废寝忘食的练习才导致的。

 

范丞丞醒来的时候就看见黄明昊手里捧着自己拼回来的奖杯，有点潮湿的双眼正放空着发呆。

 

范丞丞伸手扯了扯他衣角，眉头耷弄着一副哀伤的模样跟他卖可怜：“你知道我比赛那七天过的有多惨吗？你不在身边，我不吃饭也没人管我。我每天都饿的胃直抽抽。”

 

黄明昊回身看他，好看的眼底覆着一层灰蒙蒙的泪珠，伸手轻抚上对方英俊的脸庞，柔声入耳：“以后别这么傻了，为了一个奖杯累到胃出血，值得吗？”

 

范丞丞闭上眼睛慢慢转头去吻他抚在自己脸侧的手掌，然后小心翼翼的抓住他想躲开的手，直接塞到自己心口窝，固执却深情的回应：“值得，为了你做什么都值得。”

 

通过这十天跟范丞丞的相处，黄明昊才发觉自己虽然是这小子最亲近的人，却因为身份隔阂让他根本就没有自己以为的那么了解范丞丞。

 

在黄明昊以前的印象中的范丞丞是个听话乖巧品学兼优的好孩子，即便有时对他的命令有所不满也会委屈着自己言听计从。

 

可是自从范丞丞对他暴露了心底的爱意之后，范丞丞就变得强势，直接，恨不得每一份每一秒都用他那纯粹炙热的深情将自己侵蚀。

 

就像现在，范丞丞又开始跟他耍赖犯浑。

 

该吃饭的时候，偏偏不要自己喝粥，皱着眉头非要他喂。

 

黄明昊担心这次胃出血给他落下病根，也不敢跟他抗，就端着碗好脾气的一点点喂他。

 

范丞丞倒是好，一双昊瀚星眸就那么包含爱意的直直的望着他，黄明昊给他喂了那么多年饭，还从没这么不自在过，终于是有点熬不住，红着脸训斥：“你能不能好好吃饭？你再这样，我就回家，给你自己扔波兰算了！”

 

“你才舍不得呢！”范丞丞一把把他身体揽进怀里，脑袋贴着他温热的肩窝，闻着他身上的味道：“我不想吃饭，我想亲你……”

 

黄明昊就算再强迫自己硬起心肠，一听见他撒娇就再也熬不住的软下自己原本僵硬的身子任由对方为所欲为。

坐飞机回国的时候，范家的随行人员一个个的都很惊讶，这范大少爷都这么大了，竟还一路粘着自己的父亲粘得要命。  
黄明昊对别人投过来的一个个惊羡的目光都回以礼貌的微笑，却没人知道藏在薄毯下的范丞丞的手指早就捅进他后面柔软的后穴里，给他弄的一阵阵舒服失魂的想哭。  
范丞丞看着黄明昊明明已经被自己挑弄的脸颊通红、泫然欲泣，却还因为碍于别人的目光还要强装出一副清心寡欲的淡漠模样，他早已跃跃欲试的下体就涨的更厉害。  
终于挨到了机舱所有的灯被熄灭，范丞丞便直接挤进黄明昊的头等舱座。  
即便黄明昊的舱位再宽敞，可是容纳两个成年男子还是有些吃力的。黄明昊现在被挡在毯子下的下体已经全裸露在外面，他扫了一眼近在咫尺的别的乘客，想阻止范丞丞接下来的行为，可话还没说出口，呻吟声却先溢了出来。  
范丞丞一把拉回他想逃跑的身体，帮他侧过身，然后便将自己的肿胀一点点的递了进去。  
四周有一片漆黑，没什么东西能分散人的注意力，这让黄明昊全部的精力都揪扯在下体的刺激上。范丞丞又送的很慢，黄明昊几乎能感觉到对方炙热的男根每一处纹路。  
“嗯……唔……”剩最后一点的时候，范丞丞突然猛的灌入让黄明昊忍不住发出甜腻的喘息。  
范丞丞从他身后紧紧环住他纤细的腰肢，在他红的快要滴血的脸蛋上轻巧一吻，附在耳畔，轻笑：“我们就这么待到明天早上好不好……”  
“唔……不行……”后穴不停往心口传递着灼烧感，让黄明昊觉得自己五脏六腑都要被烧化了，双手死死揪着身前的扶手艰难的抗议：“不要那样，我会受不了的。”  
看着怀里人拿自己没辙的窘迫模样，范丞丞爱不释手，情难自禁的落下一个个炙热的火吻在对方裸露在外的肌肤上。  
范丞丞的手又探进对方的衣服内，肆意的大面积在对方光滑的肌肤上游走，偶尔掌心擦蹭到对方胸前已经挺立的茱萸，会惹的对方在自己怀里一阵阵颤抖，每一次轻颤都伴随着后穴的紧缩。  
范丞丞被他内壁紧实粘稠的包裹敢刺激的血液都要倒流，终究忍无可忍的，把握着对方的腰胯，开始有力的抽插起来。  
不停的操弄让湿润的肉壁分泌出了更多的蜜液，随着一次次挤压，那些透明粘稠的液体都喷到了范丞丞的腿根。  
即便黄明昊紧紧咬着双唇不让自己呻吟声肆意的传出来，范丞丞还是能听出他发出的娇喘越来越酥软。  
范丞丞拉起他已经紧攥着露出青筋的手，与他十指相握的扣在他身前，疯狂的亲吻着他的润唇、脸颊和脖颈，在他耳边痴狂道：“每次这么抱着你的时候，我都觉得自己就算现在死了，都值得。我好爱你啊。”  
爱到害怕。  
爱到想死。  
可是黄明昊沉默的回应让范丞丞有些心灰意冷，他虽然在李希侃面前佯装出一副对黄明昊对自己的感情自信满满的模样，可他心里知道，虽然自己用着撒泼打滚装可怜的伎俩强占了自己温柔的父亲这么多回，可他终究没对自己露出过过多的除了宠爱以外的情愫，范丞丞心里隐约觉得，自己的父亲心里装着什么人，那个人对他来说太重要了，以至于他连提都不忍提。  
即便看不到对方的表情，黄明昊也能感觉到范丞丞说这段话的时候包含着怎么样的深情和意志，这让他的眼里一下子滑落出泪水。  
对不起啊，因为我的自私，让你从一出生就失去了爱上别人的能力。  
黄明昊越来越想认命了，他和范丞丞似乎是真的无论以哪种形式相遇都会纠缠不清的。  
相爱对于他们两个人来说好像就是本能，谁都无法抗争。  
“哭了？”范丞丞脑袋探到他脸边，心疼的直吻他，与此同时身下依旧有力的侵犯着。  
“唔……啊……”体内的快感凝聚的越来越密，开始冲向身下的坚挺，渴求着攀到巅峰的欲望让黄明昊呻吟着像猫一样扬起臀部往范丞丞的男根处狠压。  
对方主动求爱的惊人举动刺激的范丞丞心跳几乎停滞，只见他扶住对方的腰身，更加疯了似的挺动起他的腰部。  
失速的操弄让黄明昊浑身战栗的，一股股热气由丹田直冲下体：“啊……嗯……”配合着范丞丞的动作，黄明昊的屁股狠狠的向上耸动，将对方的东西连根吞没的瞬间，崩溃的发泄了出来。  
高潮过后，黄明昊秘处的肌肉更加柔软潮湿，仿佛要把范丞丞蓄势待发的东西一股脑的吸出来，范丞丞爽到耳膜发热，视线模糊，附身紧紧的搂住他撤出一副不管不顾的架势，狠狠的将自己欲望连续捅入对方深处，直到有股电流开始在体内横冲直撞，范丞丞又猛冲两下，然后一操到底，顶端在他的内壁上一阵研磨，腥咸的液体便直射而出。  
两人呆在一起这些天，范丞丞几乎得到机会就抓着黄明昊折腾，看着此时面色雪白的躺在自己怀里的人，范丞丞不忍心再这么索取，附身吻了一下他满是细汗的额角，想从他体内退出来，可刚要起身，就看到一位空姐走到了过道旁的舱位询问事情，惹得范丞丞只能猛坐回去，下体狠狠的磨蹭了人家的穴道。  
“唔……嗯……”黄明昊原本已经疲惫不堪的身体被着一下冲击竟然又弄的有些骚动，身体难耐的扭了扭，回身去看范丞丞的状况。  
“抱歉，抱歉，刚刚空姐过来了。”范丞丞轻笑着，看他被自己惹的委屈起来的表情，忍不住吻了吻。  
就在这时，一位空姐突然靠了过来，极度昏暗的灯光下，她也看不清两人具体的姿势，只是压低声音轻轻提醒：“这位先生，请您回到您的座位上，系好安全带。”  
黄明昊被吓的不敢抬头，毯子下的手紧张的捏着范丞丞的大手。  
范丞丞此时心脏也快要跳出嗓子眼，却还强迫自己淡定道：“我父亲有点不舒服，等他舒服点了我就回座位。您能帮我拿杯温水来吗？”  
此时夜已深，周围的人都睡了，空姐便也没在过多的纠缠，给范丞丞递了杯热水就离开了。  
范丞丞举着杯子像喂小宝宝那样给黄明昊把水喂了进去。  
“唔……”范丞丞转身放杯子的功夫，扯到两人还交合在一起的部位，惹的黄明昊轻颤。  
黄明昊感到对方年轻欲望在自己体内竟再次兴奋起来，便压着对方要离开的身体，羞赧的不敢抬头：“没关系的，你若是还想，我可以陪你……”  
他这一句话给脸皮赛城墙的范丞丞都弄的有点害羞起来，只见他附在黄明昊耳边，故意娇滴滴的道：“爸爸年纪不小了，人家不想你太累。”  
“你……”黄明昊没想到他突然在这时候喊自己爸爸，一下子羞耻的想钻进地缝里，委屈的眼眶都湿了：“谁年纪不小了，你再说一遍！你明知道……”  
后面的话就被范丞丞用自己强势猛烈的吻含入了口中：“又委屈啦！？嗯？你怎么这么可爱！？你干嘛那么在意年纪啊，在我心里你什么样都好看，都好看的要命。”  
经过这几天跟黄明昊关系暧昧不清的相处下来，范丞丞发现，作为父亲的黄明昊，他温柔，成熟，他愿意把他所有的耐心都给他的小丞。  
可作为恋人的黄明昊，就显得有些骄纵和跋扈，有时候把他惹急了甚至哼哼唧唧的一天都不理人。  
范丞丞觉得黄明昊之所以会这样，一定是因为他上一个恋人特别的宠他，想到这范丞丞就即嫉妒又羡慕。

回国之后，黄明昊没再提要跟范丞丞分居的事，自然而然两人就又住到了一起。范丞丞每天看着他在厨房给自己忙活饭菜的样子，就老是忍不住蹭到他身后，紧紧抱着他。  
黄明昊被他缠的没辙，就放下手里的东西，回身靠在他怀里，有一下没一下的亲吻他塞在自己脖颈的脸。  
黄明昊总是想否认两人如今已经越来越像情侣的事实，可范丞丞偏要一口咬定两人这就叫同居，才不是什么父子相依为命过日子。  
今天晚饭结束后，碗筷还没收拾完，黄明昊就被范丞丞按到餐桌上一顿翻云覆雨的折腾。  
高潮过后黄明昊就直接浑身无力的陷入半昏睡的状态，范丞丞贪看着他沉静睡颜，一时心里悲苦交加，刚想附身轻吻对方脸颊，嗓里就猛的冒出一股腥咸，让他忍不住想疯咳。  
生怕自己的异样给沉睡的人吵醒，范丞丞整张脸憋的通红的也没让这咳嗽从嘴里泄出来，直到他疾步冲到离卧室最远的卫生间内，才松开捂着嘴的双手，将嗓内的那股咸腥喷出口腔。  
范丞丞看着盥洗盆里刺目的鲜血，没有一丝震惊，随手抽出一张纸，淡定的将嘴角余下的鲜血掸去。  
其实在波兰住院的时候他就发现自己吐血这毛病并没有随着胃出血被医治而减弱，反而越来越重，他知道黄明昊向来待他如命，便只跟范家的随行医生说了自己的病状，并请他在查出自己病因之前先不要告诉黄明昊。  
范丞丞每每看到医生凝重的表情，就感觉对方一定是瞒了自己什么东西，可一当他想追问的时候，对方便以乱七八糟的理由搪塞他，弄的他没也辙。  
范丞丞看着镜子里自己异常憔悴的脸一阵心酸，十八年来他都在压抑自己对黄明昊欲念，每每都忍的他心痛的想死，现在他终于能将全部爱意说出口，黄明昊也越来越放任他的亲近行为有了默认的意思，难道老天要在这时候夺走他的一切吗？  
好不容易整理好自己心情的范丞丞回到房间，就看见黄明昊在梦里挣扎着喊着什么人的名字，靠近一点便能听到黄明昊失魂落魄的哭腔：“丞丞，丞丞你不要死，求求你了……”  
自从跟黄明昊同窗共枕开始，范丞丞几乎每晚都会被黄明昊的这种绝望的哭声吵醒，起先范丞丞以为是两人这太过纠结的感情让黄明昊就连睡觉的时候都难安，可听的多了，范丞丞逐渐意识到，梦里黄明昊口中的“丞丞”喊得好像根本就不是自己。  
范丞丞不明白，为什么自己掏心掏肺对待的人，还对自己藏了那么多秘密，心爱人的隐瞒让他的心被撕扯的更加厉害。  
“你到底爱不爱我啊？”范丞丞盯着黄明昊的眼神都变的乖戾，拧巴：“如果不爱的话，为什么还要任由我妄为？难道就是因为我是你的宝贝儿子吗？”  
凝视的视线逐渐落到黄明昊无名指上那枚昂贵闪耀的黑色钻戒上。  
在范丞丞的印象里黄明昊一直非常小心的呵护着这枚戒指，就连自己费尽心思亲手打造的钻戒，都没让他把无名指的那枚范丞丞看着碍眼的戒指换下来。  
范丞丞还记得自己当时还老大不乐意的跟黄明昊生气：“你为什么就不能把你原来那枚破戒指摘了，带我送你的这个呢？”  
黄明昊就温柔的冲他笑，对他的愤怒不予理睬，避重就轻道：“这枚戒指可贵了，摘下来会丢的。”  
范丞丞现在回头想想，自小到大黄明昊对自己任何一个合理的要求，都愿意付出一万分的心力为自己达成，可就自己想他带上自己做的戒指这个小小的要求他都不同意，可想而知那枚黑钻原来的主人一定是黄明昊很重要的人吧。  
范丞丞突然想起地下室那间黄明昊从来不允许他进入的房间，他想若是自己身体真的出了什么严重的问题，他至少想死个明白吧，否则他这辈子都弄不明白横在自己和黄明昊中间那巨大的阻碍到底是什么。  
范丞丞拿着翻墙倒柜翻出来的钥匙打开那扇让他人生就此失控的房门。  
房间里并没有像他设想的那样，如同刑侦局里那样满墙贴着什么照片和调查线索。  
而是在一张巨大的书桌上面陈列着各式各样自己跟黄明昊的合照。  
范丞丞拾起桌上的相框，仔细盯着相片中的自己的脸，只觉得异常陌生。照片里的人虽然跟自己张着一摸一样的脸，范丞丞却总能从他脸上看出一抹说不出的绝望的成熟。而照片里站在他身边的黄明昊却是远比他印象中天真和开朗。  
拉开抽屉去看里面的文件，范丞丞一页一页的看，文件上的内容让他觉得自己仿佛掉下了一个万丈的深渊里，黑暗像高山压着他，更像大海淹没他。  
当初黄明昊签署的愿意孕育克隆胚胎的合同。  
范丞丞当年所有资产的转让合同。  
黄明昊申请改姓的文件。  
写着深情表白的戒指盒。  
还有当年无名岛在顷刻间化为乌有的新闻报道。  
甚至是在范丞丞那页盖着“已去世”的户口本。  
这一切的一切，这一切黄明昊想掩藏又永远无法忘怀的过去，被这间屋子揭示的如此透彻。  
直观且残忍。  
心里有个声音让范丞丞停下自己的窥探行为，可他就是停不下来。一忽儿会功夫，他就觉得脑口闷气得像要爆裂．心剧烈地绞痛，思想混乱。  
不敢相信、鄙夷、怨恨、委屈、心痛，所有情绪挤在脑海中喷涌而来，让他受不住的在地下室中放声大哭。  
原来他只是一个替代品。  
原来他曾经引以为傲的人生都是因为别人的死而引发的。  
原来让自己爱到痛彻心扉的爱人，早就将自己一番真心彻底的献给了另一个人了。  
原来，就连他的名字都是偷来的。

 

黄明昊今天醒来的时候，范丞丞没像以往那样大狼狗似的扑过来，闻闻他的脖颈亲亲他的脸蛋，这让被腻惯了的黄明昊还有些不适应。  
他拖着自己沉重的身体，在家寻了一圈也不见那孩子的身影。  
这时从地下室传来的悉悉簌簌的声音，让黄明昊的心像掉在冰水里似的，冷的让他浑身颤抖。  
越走越近，开始能听见范丞丞断断续续抽泣的声音，此时黄明昊一想到自己接下来要面对的场面，他就恨不能让这时间倒流。  
即使再不想面对，黄明昊还是一步一沉的进到了那个每每都能让他痛彻心扉的房间。  
范丞丞捏着手里那些文件望向黄明昊，泪水像失控一样的往下滴。  
看着对方糟糕的脸色，黄明昊心口像被什么压着，箍着，连气都喘不上来，可又生怕因为自己的一言不发让自己彻底失去对方，终在要窒息的一刹那虚弱的喊了一声：“丞丞……”  
听见这声称呼范丞丞笑的凄然：“这是属于他的称呼吧！？嗯？”  
黄明昊想上前几步抱住他，却被他狠狠的挥开：“我说你之前怎么从来不叫我丞丞呢？你是为了留给他，是吧！？跟我做爱的时候，你是不是也是满脑子都是和他的回忆啊？”  
对方的质问像是万千斤重物压在黄明昊胸口，心里有什么东西爆裂了，碎断了，他想解释什么，可一张嘴却发不出任何声音，只能不住的痛哭。  
“你为什么不说话！？”对方无尽的沉默让范丞丞心中的愤恨更加汹涌：“你不觉得自己病态吗？明明是叔侄，又是父子，就这样，我的东西你也能含进去是吗！？你就这么缺爱吗！？”  
一股股压不住的怒火疯了一般冲上来，一拱拱地顶上脑门子，范丞丞忍无可忍的发出一种受伤的狮子般的怒吼声。  
范丞丞绝望地看着对面一言不发，对自己所有的质问都默认了的人，心上凉得发痛。  
你为什么就不解释呢！？  
你明知道我这些话都不是真心的。  
黄明昊无助的站在那哭的浑身颤抖的模样，让范丞丞亦是万箭穿心。  
“对不起……”有千万种能够安抚范丞丞的话语，黄明昊却偏偏挑了那个最糟糕、最伤人的说。  
对不起。  
对不起，你爱的只是原来的范丞丞？  
还是对不起，让我无辜地成为替代品？  
你到底对不起什么呢？  
黄明昊话音还未落，范丞丞就觉得自己鼻腔一热，腥苦的粘稠血液倐的从他鼻子里冲了出来。  
“丞丞！丞丞……”范丞丞在黄明昊哭腔越来越重的呼喊中直直的栽倒在地。  
在彻底失去意识前，范丞丞想起医生三天前对他的忠告：你现在的状况非常不好，最好不要再拖了。若你哪一天发现自己突然流鼻血了，一定要马上住院治疗，要不然就算华佗在世也无力回天。

此时的李希侃正站在急诊室门口，可他等的却不是范丞丞的诊断结果，而是在把范丞丞刚一送到医院后，就一阵腹中绞痛的不能自抑的黄明昊的。  
黄明昊躺在床上，衣服半掀起露出肚子，坐在旁边的医生拿着B超探测器，在他的肚子上来回游走。  
“我跟你说过多少回了，你现在身体状况早就不复当年了，你就不能给我省点心吗？”现在给黄明昊做检查的产科主任，亦是十八年前帮着他平安生下范丞丞的产科医生，尤长靖。  
黄明昊不说话，双手护在自己肚腹两侧，虚弱的应声：“对不起，都是我的错……”  
对方肉眼可见的崩溃让尤长靖连忙软下自己的声音安慰他：“你有什么错？整整痛了四十多个小时，拼了命让他出生在这个世界上，你还有罪了！？”  
黄明昊摇头：“是我太自大了，以为能把握好我们之间的关系。可是一牵扯到他的事，我就什么都不行。”  
“你别哭了……”尤长靖上去一把把他碍眼的泪水擦去：“你现在身体这样，更不该哭的。”  
黄明昊听了他的话，努力把失控的泪水憋回眼眶，抱着自己的肚子蜷缩在诊疗室的病床上。  
两周前他拿着尤长靖给他的病情确认单，他才知道人生就特么是一个坎接着一个坎的过程，永远都不会让你安生。  
因为当年要让自己的身体调整到适合胚胎发育的状态，黄明昊借助了不少药物的帮助，这让他体内的荷尔蒙指数与一般男子不同。  
虽然那些药物在孩子出生后就逐渐停掉了，却还是让他的身体保留了孕育生命的能力，这就解释了为什么两周前他被确诊已经怀孕三个月了。  
范小丞虽说跟黄明昊在基因上算不上父子，可的的确确是叔侄关系，黄明昊拿到化验单的瞬间就脑袋发蒙，不知该如何自处。  
就在他犹豫要不要留下这个注定会病魔缠身的孩子的时候，尤长靖告诉他，当年范丞丞的克隆胚胎是被从根本上修复了基因缺陷，他的后代是不会得上任何一种遗传病的。  
还好，还好在他这混乱的人生中，总算有一点安慰。  
可是这依旧没让黄明昊打消要打掉这孩子的念头，他当年为了生小丞，元气耗尽，身体早有衰败之兆。这个孩子的到来只怕会让他这四十多年的人生提前走到尽头。  
黄明昊他不畏死，这么多年来，若不是有小丞在他身边，他早就想闭上眼，放弃拥有的一切，追着记忆中的那个心爱的身影，一同离去。  
可是他不能啊，他怕他的小丞处理不了自身的悲痛，将自己带往毁灭之路；他更怕小丞为了求回他，重蹈自己的覆撤，造就一个又一个的悲哀。  
他想死，却不敢死。

这时诊室的门突然猛地被人推开，黄明昊被迫从思虑中醒来，有些茫然的望着破门而入的李希侃。  
“范丞丞醒了。”  
“他不想留院，闹着要走。谁都拦不住。”  
听到是范丞丞的事，黄明昊就二话不说从病床上冲下来，后几句几乎是李希侃追在他后面说完的。  
刚一走近病房，黄明昊就听到病房里传出噼里啪啦的砸东西的声音。  
当年的何展教授已经去世，现在范丞丞的主治医生是何展的外甥林彦俊，他是一位对克隆领域相当有研究的内科医生。  
林彦俊揽住正一股脑往病房里走的黄明昊，附在他耳边：“他之所以年纪轻轻就喜欢你进了骨子里，就是因为他和那个爱着你的范丞丞的基因是一模一样的。有些事，如果太难想通，你就干脆不要钻牛角尖了。”  
黄明昊进去的时候，范丞丞的病房已经被他摔得一片狼藉，周围几个实习医生拦也拦不住，只得战战兢兢的缩在一旁。  
范丞丞看到黄明昊的瞬间倒是停下了手中泄愤的动作，对着人吼了一句：“滚！我最不想看见的就是你！”便一人离开了凌乱的房间，走到阳台上。  
实习医生一看黄明昊来了，就自觉的退出了房间。  
范丞丞坐在阳台的摇椅上，怨恨的盯着跟过来的黄明昊，一言不发。  
“为什么不治？为什么要出院？”黄明昊像是不知道他到底为什么闹别扭似的，张嘴就直接就事论事。  
黄明昊明明有能让范丞丞一下子就心软的杀手锏，可他偏偏不想现在说出口，他想挑一个恰当的时候，让范丞丞因为对他满心的愧疚，再也不为了这件事记恨于他。  
“我治不治又能怎么样？说得你好像很在乎似的。”对方明知故问的态度，让范丞丞更加不爽：“我死了，你大可再弄出无数个范丞丞来填满你空虚的人生，我算个屁啊？嗯？”说到这范丞丞发出一阵阵歇斯底里的狂笑：“我他妈都不知道我到底算个什么屁。”  
黄明昊看着在自己面前完全崩溃的范丞丞，压下心底深处汹涌而起的酸痛波涛：“没有别的范丞丞了，你是唯一一个。”  
“呵……我再相信你的那些好，我才是傻逼。你在乎的根本不是我死不死，你的那些爱和在乎，本来就是属于别人东西。”范丞丞原本还是笑着的，可滚烫的泪水突然随着自己那脱口而出的清醒言论，疯一般的冲破眼眶。  
黄明昊只觉得自己被一股挤碎胸腔的悲哀侵袭着，让他的小腹都开始阵阵发疼，心中的苦汁迅速地涌到脸上，强忍着眼泪的双眼开始发红：“你说的对，我不在乎你的死活。因为如果你死了，那么下一秒我也活不成了。”  
范丞丞看着对方漆白的脸颊，再愤怒却也控制不住自己阵阵发疼的心脏，只见他忍无可忍的冲到黄明昊面前，疯一般的吻住他颤抖的双唇破口大骂：“我去你妈的黄明昊，你就会用你可怜兮兮的样来欺骗我！”  
黄明昊被他吻的节节败退，浑身虚软的说话都费劲，最后只能嘤嘤的在嘴里抗议：“我没骗你。”  
“你想留住我，是不是？”范丞丞双臂一拦，把黄明昊整个抱起来，放到阳台的摇椅上，粗鲁地一把扯下他的裤子，把他的双腿按在身侧，将他下体的幽谧部位毫无保留的暴露在自己面前。  
“你要干什么？不要……唔……”黄明昊慌忙的阻拦都没来得及，下穴就被儿子塞进去了一个手指。  
病房的阳台完全是开放式的，若是邻居的阳台上有人的话，两人现在的行为会被别人看的一清二楚，黄明昊挣扎着想要逃走，就听见范丞丞在他耳边低低的威胁：“你若是胆敢动一下，我就敢立马消失让你永远找不到我。黄明昊，你敢赌吗！？”  
“唔……嗯……丞丞……”原本好好抽送的手指，突然剐着他敏感的内壁转动了一圈，新鲜的刺激感让黄明昊前端挺立起来。  
手指和蜜穴的抽插间发出了湿润的声响，黄明昊闭上眼靠在摇椅的椅背上抑制不住的娇喘出声，脱力的双腿刚掉到地上，因为影响了范丞丞指间的动作，就被对方一下子按了回去，语气不好的警告：“抱好自己的腿！”  
“嗯……”对方突如其来的训斥，让黄明昊眼泪顺着太阳穴汹涌滑落，可又生怕听见对方说要离开的话，只得乖乖的抱着自己的腿，任由对方的玩弄。  
“不许哭！伪造了我整个人生，你还有脸哭！”明知道黄明昊被自己不敬的举动伤了心的，可被愤怒主宰的范丞丞还是强迫自己狠下心肠。  
“丞丞……”  
嗫嚅的看着范丞丞，黄明昊咬着嘴唇，漂亮的眼睛里明明凝满了泪水却半天不敢滑落。  
十八年了，黄明昊从来都没这么清晰的意识到儿子乖巧听话天真烂漫的表象下隐藏着这样暴躁凶戾的一面。  
他果然是高估了自己，无论是遇到什么阶段的范丞丞，他总是完败。  
范丞丞终于舍得把手指从黄明昊蜜穴里抽出来，手指上牵连着肉壁分泌出的透明粘丝。  
范丞丞却大剌剌的坐到摇椅上，三两下解开裤子露出自己涨大的欲望，把旁边浑身已经软成一汪水的黄明昊抱到自己怀里，命令：“自己，坐上去。”  
黄明昊跪在范丞丞身上，一手颤抖的去握范丞丞尺度惊人的东西，小心翼翼的往自己体内送，不受控制伸缩的内壁，好似正无比渴望着将对方的东西吞入。  
可是太大了，每前进一点，都刺激着黄明昊的快感，让他的前端都流出可怜的蜜汁。  
还没顶到底，黄明昊就在范丞丞怀里一阵阵轻颤的，进行不下去。  
范丞丞不爽他的退缩，压下他抻直的腿，一鼓作气将自己的东西连根埋入。  
“啊，嗯～啊……”对方尖端狠狠的顶在黄明昊的敏感点上，让他无法克制的呻吟出声。  
范丞丞看着此时浑身酥软，只能喘息着靠着自己胸膛的黄明昊，伸手撑住对方腰身，开始失速的操弄，蜜液很快不断顺着两人交合的缝隙处流淌出来，一滴一滴弄湿了范丞丞病号服。  
黄明昊本身就在孕期，身体极度虚弱，被范丞丞这么毫不怜惜的顶弄，脸色越发发白，生怕对方这毫无节制的行为伤到腹中孩子，黄明昊忍不住去搂对方的脖颈，委屈的求饶：“太深了……丞丞，疼……。”  
黄明昊难受的蹙着纤细的双眉，好看的眼睛在一点点地浮现泪光。  
才注意到对方异于寻常的虚弱，范丞丞心中的怒火竟一下子被心痛浇灭，他不自觉的去吻已经被自己折磨的有些意识模糊的人，声音终于温柔：“明昊……”  
察觉到对方情绪的变化，黄明昊一直不敢落下的眼泪，终于如断珠般垂下。  
就算再被愤怒席卷着，看到黄明昊委屈的泪水一点一点溢出眼眶，范丞丞再也忍不住地把对方一把抱进怀里。  
他这么折腾，这么闹，还不就是想求得对方的那一点点在乎，可眼前人忍着身上的不适，任由自己的胡作非为的行为，使范丞丞的怒火彻底消散。  
他抱着黄明昊，一下两下，无数下的亲吻着他簌簌落泪的双眼：“对不起，我会轻轻的……”  
“丞丞……”黄明昊软下身体依偎进范丞丞怀里，身体还在随着他的顶弄一颤一颤：“丞丞……”黄明昊又重复了一遍，在他耳边啜泣：“只要你觉得舒服……我没关系……”  
！范丞丞被他一句话撩拨得眼前发黑，耳膜热的都要失聪。  
黄明昊你又要骗我为你发狂……  
接下来回应黄明昊的便是对方史无前例的凶猛抽插，黄明昊的浪叫一波比一波失控，他浑身原本白皙的肌肤都被染上了情动粉红，承载着两人的摇椅发出吱嘎吱嘎的闷响，在黄明昊觉得下面巨大的摩擦要将自己烧化的时候，一股股猛烈的快感倾巢而出，直逼他肿胀的身前。  
“啊……啊……唔……”黄明昊揪扯着范丞丞衣襟，死死的挺直腰板宣泄了出来。  
范丞丞的高潮也将近，却刻意放慢了抽插的节奏，但加重顶撞的动作，好像要在最后的时刻，再细细品味对方的滋味，肉体冲撞的声音萦绕耳侧，范丞丞任由自己沉迷在对方的体内，不能自拔。  
黄明昊被他磨人的侵略已经弄的陷入了半梦半醒的恍惚状态，脸上挂满了泪痕的在他怀里呜呜嘤嘤着。  
“宝贝……看着我……”范丞丞去捏他好看的下巴，要求着。  
“丞丞……”黄明昊费力的睁开自己刚刚因为难耐的快感而紧闭的双眼。  
范丞丞视线纠缠着他达到最后的高潮，滚烫的液体脉动着冲进他窄道的尽头，恨不能将他拆食果腹永远占有。  
终于能松懈下精神，黄明昊依靠在范丞丞怀里浑身软的像一滩春泥，他的手不自觉的去确认自己肚子里的小生命，眼泪在眼眶里还没来得及干，弥漫着渗透灵魂的闪耀的湿气，让人忍不住想要疼惜。  
范丞丞站起身，把他紧紧的抱在怀里，放到屋内的床上，在他将要起身想叫人来收拾房间的时候，却被黄明昊含着泪拉住小指：“别走，我害怕……别让我找不到你。”  
范丞丞心中怒火早已消散殆尽，但心中却还隐约的含着对自我认知的迷茫和对面前人的埋怨，可这些情绪终究盖不过他心中要溢出来的对黄明昊的爱意，深锁的眉头逐渐展开，将床上虚弱的人圈进怀里。  
黄明昊牵着他的手挪到自己还平坦的腹上，嘴里嘟哝着，要抱抱。  
“……”对方依靠的模样，让范丞丞心头像被人侵了几滴酸液似的，心酸至极。  
他还要奢求什么？  
能好好活在这个世界上，然后被心爱的人需要，这不就是这人生中最重要的事了吗？  
可是他活得下来吗？  
“明昊……”范丞丞整个身体贴着他那样用力的抱住他：“如果我也没法陪你走到最后，你会不会怪我？怪我连一个替代品都做的这么不称职。”  
他的话让黄明昊附在范丞丞手背上的手忍不住紧缩，他拉着范丞丞的手在自己腹上摩挲，轻声说：“我这里正孕育着一个生命……是三个月前你生日那次，留下来的……你若现在想离开我，我会怪你是个不称职的父亲。”  
“你说什么？”范丞丞有些不可思议的看着他，直到确定了自己真的理解了对方的话之后，憋闷的情绪像突然被什么吹散了似的，难以抑制的一个劲地亲吻黄明昊的脸颊。  
可又猛然间想起刚刚黄明昊异于寻常的虚弱，范丞丞瞬间被铺天盖地的悔恨折磨着：“你为什么不早点告诉我？”  
黄明昊知道此时对方的的心结已经要被对自己的疼惜化解，彻底放松下来精神的他恨不能直接昏倒，可依旧死死撑着自己的意志，对面前人做最后的安抚：“我觉得那是我欠你的，总该要你发泄出来的。”黄明昊苍白的双唇微微扯出一个难过的微笑：“但是好疼啊，你以后不要这么凶了好不好？”之后他那沾满湿气的狭长的眼毛便垂了下去，陷入长久的昏迷中。

黄明昊醒过来已是两周之后。  
那时正是深夜，惨淡的月光从窗帘的缝隙扫进来正好照到了黄明昊的眼睛。  
黄明昊抬起手臂缓缓遮住对于他来说有些刺眼的月光，便莫名觉自己腰腹的维度都比昏迷前大了不少。  
他撤下挡在脸上的手去摸自己的肚子，却在刚一触摸到上面的柔软的时候，眼眶忍不住湿了。  
长久的昏迷，让他嗓眼十分干涩，他撑着身体费劲地站起来想给自己倒杯水，却发现自己连握着杯子的力气都没有。  
“明昊？”这是从他身后传来一声他异常熟悉的呼唤。  
黄明昊手中擎到一半的水杯，因为瞬间的失神滑出手心，只见他尴尬的对着门口的范丞丞苦笑着：“我拿不动……”  
范丞丞哪会给他自哀自怜的机会，三两步走到他身边，一把把他揽进怀里：“拿不动就拿不动，我可以喂你……”  
得到对方这么温柔致骨的安慰，黄明昊心中的委屈一下从胸腔涨开，唔嘤的把脸塞到对方怀里：“我原来，都可以拿枪的。”  
“会好的。等孩子出生之后，我再陪你慢慢练。”范丞丞捧起他无力的双手放在唇下一下一下的吻。  
范丞丞还没为黄明昊的清醒开心几天，就接到了林彦俊诊断通知。  
此时范丞丞和黄明昊正坐在办公室，等着去拿文件的林彦俊的回来。  
黄明昊不知道这一次的诊断会将他们引向什么样的未来，紧张的下腹都开始阵阵发疼。  
他刚想悄悄给自己揉一揉，自己圆圆的小肚子就被范丞丞整张大手覆盖住。  
范丞丞小心翼翼的在他肚子上摩挲着安慰：“你别害怕，我答应你，无论如何我都会陪在你身边的。”  
林彦俊带来的消息说好也好，可说不好，却也是相当的残忍。  
自从范丞丞生病以来，他就每天查阅何展留下的所有资料，他发现何展研究的克隆技术，是就连本体的记忆都能保留下来。  
可何展却觉得若让一个孩子从生下来就承载着一个人一辈子的记忆太残忍了，所以就将胚胎自带的回忆神经进行了阻隔处理，这样范小丞才拥有了一个相较健康的童年。  
可是由于记忆系统被阻断，从而也引发身体其他机能的运用也影响。  
人在成年后身体会比小时候需要更多的被运转和开发，这就使那些被影响的身体机能，在范丞丞成年后逐渐显现出来。  
现在唯一一个让范丞丞恢复健康的办法就是，将他当年被何展封锁的记忆系统打开，这样他所有的身体机能将一同回到正常的状态。  
范丞丞听了林彦俊的话，整个人僵了几秒，吞下了已经升到喉头上的绝望，盯着林彦俊：“记忆一旦被打开，从此以后，我就彻底变成他了，是吗？”  
林彦俊被他问的不知该如何回应，范丞丞看着对方脸上不忍直说的神情，猛的站起身，把门摔的震天响的离开了办公室。  
这面接收到黄明昊责怪的眼神的林彦俊连忙摆手甩锅：“我真不是故意的，我也被他问迷糊了……我……”  
黄明昊懒得再看他颠三倒四的解释，猛的起身就想去追人。  
便听到林彦俊在身后焦急的叮咛：“你小心身体！”  
黄明昊找到范丞丞的时候，他正在医院休闲区的池塘边，丧气的踢着地上的石子瞎晃悠。  
听见黄明昊逐渐靠过来的脚步声，范丞丞转头冲他生气：“你别过来，我不想见你，你肯定希望我找回他的记忆！”  
黄明昊对他的抗拒充耳不闻，紧走几步，直接把自己肚子靠到他怀里。  
“你干什么！？你讹人是不是……”范丞丞看着他凸起的小腹正顶着自己的腰胯，傻瓜似的手忙脚乱的躲他。  
黄明昊其实心里也一团乱麻，他们的关系实在太过纠结，事已至此他心里清楚，自己是在这件事上最没资格给对方意见的人，所以他就紧走了几步，牢牢的靠进了范丞丞的怀里一言不发。  
他只想范丞丞知道，无论如何，他都会一直陪在他身边直到生命的尽头。  
他这一辈子，终究是没法再将心托付给别人了。  
其实在黄明昊靠过来的那一刻范丞丞就决定了，他会接受治疗。  
我私自霸占了你十八年，我也该知足。  
我不能明明看到在你得知范丞丞的记忆有可能全部恢复时眼底的希翼，而选择忽视。  
我知道你很爱我，所以能回报你的便是我他日用更完整自己，再次拥你入怀。

黄明昊怀孕整整四周的时候，范丞丞接受了记忆疏通的第一次治疗。  
在他麻药劲刚过的时候，就看到一着等在自己身边黄明昊，牵着他的手跟感受了他们两人孩子的第一次胎动。

在范丞丞接受治疗一个月后，以前的那些记忆会开始在他脑海里闪现。在隐约觉得自己此时的记忆要被彼时的记忆所侵占的时候，范丞丞伏在黄明昊五个月的孕腹上不舍的低哭出声，一遍一遍的求他，不要忘了自己。  
那时候黄明昊的身体已经开始因为胎儿的长大而开始越来越虚弱。

孕期到了六个月的时候，范丞丞的治疗效果开始愈加明显。偶然间脱口而出的“昊昊…”会惹的原本还好好的黄明昊，泪水止不住的往下滴。  
治疗两个月，范丞丞的身体终于开始转好；而黄明昊的情况却每况愈下。  
偶尔需要与人多说些话，都会要中途停下，然后慢慢的喘息，才能将交谈继续下去。  
那时候的范丞丞也因为自己的病痛而每天活的水深火热，竟没发现自己的爱人的身体竟然已经那般残破不堪。

孕期七个月，黄明昊就连站十分钟都会气喘吁吁的，浑身虚汗横流，腹底发疼。他求着周围人向范丞丞隐瞒自己其实已到弥留之际的事实。尤长靖想尽办法，也没找到一个能保他产后平安的万全办法。看着他总要在范丞丞面前装出一副毫无异常的模样，心就跟着疼。  
而李希侃看到他这副坚强隐忍的模样，则显得淡定很多，这么多年他看着黄明昊在他泥沼一般的生活里挣扎，他的心早就疼的麻木，连跟着哭的能力都快消失了。  
此时已经接受治疗了三个月的范丞丞，身体机能几乎完全恢复，而过去的记忆也开始成片的出现在脑海中。  
每当他试着将二十多年前的记忆和现在的记忆融合，就会一阵头疼欲裂疼的他想死。可每每这个时候，他看到黄明昊抱着肚子乖乖的坐在自己怀里模样，他身上就一点也不疼了。

还有两个月就要到预产期的时候，黄明昊开始拜托李希侃帮忙自己将资产全部转移到范丞丞的名下。  
在接到第二封要签署的文件的时候，范丞丞就感觉到了不对劲。  
他看着每天昏睡的时间比清醒时还多的爱人，私自去找了尤长靖，恳求对方把瞒着他的事，全都告诉他。  
那时的他除了还稍微缺失一点原来的记忆以外，他的身体机能已经完全恢复健康了。  
可尤长靖却依旧按照和黄明昊约定的那样，什么都没跟范丞丞说。

怀孕九个月的时候，黄明昊虽然精神不好，却因为身子太重连睡觉都成问题。  
每天只要范丞丞离开他的视线超过五分钟，就开始湿着眼眶委屈的找人。  
范丞丞其实很想跟黄明昊聊一聊这十八年来的所有的事，也想跟他道歉自己当年只身赴死的自私的决定，更想因为他当年同意孕育克隆胚胎而教育他一顿。  
可是那人一看到自己，就会眼泪汪汪的死死抓着自己的手，然后不让自己离开一秒的样子，让他什么心思都没有了，只想那样静静地抱着他。  
其实尤长靖不说，范丞丞也能猜到，自己这个四十多岁的恋人，为了让他们孩子出生，似乎已经将他自己的生命透支着用了。  
有时候黄明昊跟他说说话，都会陷入无意识的昏迷当中，范丞丞压着心中铺天袭来的恐惧，去吻对方的脸颊，看着被弄醒的对方，强撑着倦乏佯装出一副没事的样子冲自己甜笑，范丞丞就再也忍受不了心中的悲苦，抱着一贯好看的脸上已微微浮起一层死灰之色的黄明昊，失声痛哭：“我都没死，你也不要死好不好？”  
隐约觉得自己的状况好像是被爱人察觉出来，昏沉中的黄明昊，只觉得一阵心酸，轻轻抱住面前的人，泪水从眼角悄悄划过。

临近预产期的几天，黄明昊的精神突然开始变好，白天醒着的时候偶尔还能被范丞丞搀着在医院的后院里逛一逛。  
一般这时，范丞丞都怕他的纤腰承载不了他身上的重量，一手就会环过他的腹底一步一稳的十分小心的扶着他。  
自从上次范丞丞在自己怀里痛哭过，黄明昊也就不再过分的隐瞒自己状况，他现在正浑身重量都依偎在身后男人身上，声音有点炫耀的说：“范家现在的全部资产，你清点过了吗？”  
范丞丞收紧自己怀抱，闷闷的应声：“嗯。”  
黄明昊突然俏皮的转过身，在他脸颊上吻了一下：“我厉害吗？是不是比你给我的时候还翻了好几番？”  
范丞丞看着对方脸上难得的开朗，忽然想起二十多年前两人在无名岛上的生活，那时的黄明昊就像现在这般偏头笑意盎然，深入人心，总能温暖着他冰冷的心脏。  
范丞丞好似被拽回了那个遥远的时代，那个他和黄明昊两人惨烈却彼此用力相爱到可以哭出来的时光。  
范丞丞恍惚着看着怀里的人，一时间好像觉得什么都没变，又好像什么都变了。  


这一次的阵痛就来的可控的多，这是因为范丞丞几乎一天二十四个小时都围在他身边，很少有让他孤独的时候。  
那天两人都刚刚起床，范丞丞正给乖乖站在自己面前等着他服侍的黄明昊套毛衣的时候，却突然看到对方苍白冷清的一张脸，痛苦的扶着自己的肚子正缓缓的跪倒地上。  
范丞丞被他的模样一瞬间吓的心神俱裂，连忙把他抱回病床上，呼来了医生。克隆人的后代生命力会比普通人弱很多，若是刨腹产或许可能会让孩子一出生就离开人世，所以黄明昊只能忍受着钻心的缩痛，等待孩子的降生。  
范丞丞看着他越加惨白的面色，心脏是一阵急一阵缓的疼着，他做到黄明昊身边把他紧紧圈进怀里。  
“唔……”黄明昊直觉的这一波波惊人的疼痛，鼓噪着心口和脏腑都跟着一阵翻搅。  
他拉着范丞丞的手紧紧扣在手心，委屈的跟对方抱怨：“疼……”  
范丞丞心痛的另他一阵窒息，附身去吻自己怀里苦苦挣扎的爱人，却笨拙的一个字都说不出来。  
只见黄明昊用右手的拇指将自己无名指上的黑色钻石戒指退了下来，交到范丞丞手中。  
范丞丞看着他，帮他擦去迷在他眼里的泪水，轻声的问：“干什么？”  
“我……额……”黄明昊来不及说什么，又一波疼痛让他忍不住闷哼了一声：“你记不记得你把它给我的时候说了什么？”  
范丞丞去吻他毫无血色的双唇，压着脱口而出的哭腔：“我说，要你给以后你会深爱的人。”  
“所以……我现在把他给你。”黄明昊说着，苦笑了一下不自信的问对方：“我是不是很没用？兜兜转转这么多年，还是把它还给了你。”  
“我果然很笨，连喜欢别人的能力都没有……唔……”黄明昊说着，只觉身下的衣服被一股潮湿的液体侵湿，而后下腹的痛，便变得愈加惊心。  
他还想跟对方说些什么，可身上的痛感已经折磨的他连喘息都变得困难，之后他便在医生的指挥下，陷入阵痛那可怕的挣扎中。  
整个过程范丞丞都一直在他身边没离开过，偶尔有个可以喘息的间歇，他还会想，自己现在的样子会不会很丑，会不会被范丞丞嫌弃。  
身下的痛感就像恶魔一样，扒着他不松手，恍惚间他听到范丞丞在自己耳边绝望的哭声，和医生们唏嘘不已的叹息。  
他此时背脊几乎要断掉，握着范丞丞手臂的手指几近抠进他的肉里，他的意识愈加混沌，他只知道自己就算拼尽全力也想让孩子平安降生。  
终于他最后一丝力气也被用尽，身下的痛随着胎儿的降生逐渐减弱。  
减弱的不止是他的痛，还有呼吸和脉搏。  
范丞丞不敢去看正从他身下缓缓流出的鲜血，紧紧抱着他逐渐下滑的身体，不敢松开，仿佛他自己一松手就再也求不回眼前的人了。  
黄明昊很想睁开眼睛，看看自己身边哭的不成样子的范丞丞，范丞丞恢复记忆后，他都还没有好好跟他说过话。  
二十多年，黄明昊每一天都在幻想着着范丞丞能够回到他的身边。  
现在终于实现，到头来，他们终究又要天人永隔。  
医生将啼哭的孩子抱到黄明昊面前，他能感受到孩子轻却有力的呼吸扑在他的脸颊上，他伸手仿佛就能碰到孩子那软糯的脸蛋，可他眼前已经一片白茫茫，他还未来得及伸出去的手，便无可挽留的从范丞丞手臂上悄然滑落。  
终究我们谁都没有资格跟老天讨说法。  
可是范丞丞，你可不可以不要把那枚戒指送给你下一个会深爱的人？  
你能不能这辈子都只想着我啊？  
就这辈子就好了……

尾声：

范丞丞今天早早就回了家，因为今天是他儿子的百日，朋友们约好了要去他家一起庆祝。  
范丞丞一进门，就看见自己爱人抱着他们刚刚百天的糯米团子一起躺在摇椅上睡的正酣。  
三个月前，没人能想到，已经是弥留之际的黄明昊能捡回一条命。  
可即便如此，黄明昊的身体已经注定无法像常人一样恢复如初。  
医生说如果常人倒数计时的生命，像钟摆一样有它特定的规律和节奏，那么黄明昊倒数计时的生命，则想炸弹的引线一样，稍有不慎，就会转瞬间走到尽头。  


范丞丞怕把爱人吵醒，先小心翼翼的把孩子抱回了婴儿房，交给阿姨照看，回身又将爱人抱回两人的卧室。  
黄明昊出院后，每日都会食饮中药进行调理，可一转眼三个月过去，范丞丞看着自己怀里依旧虚弱至此苍白若丝，如一捧苍雪，好似一碰即逝的爱人，心口就是难言的酸楚。  
有时候黄明昊被浑身的病症折磨的难受，冲他发难，问他：为什么当初偏要救醒他，让他如今每天活的这般如履薄冰。如果范丞丞有一天因为这个讨厌他了怎么办！？  
范丞丞则只是走到他身边，一把把他紧紧搂进怀里，恨不能把他揉进骨血之中安哄：“我们每个人都会死，你的生命线就算再与人不同也不会改变什么。唯一改变的可能就是让我更在乎你，更珍惜你。”

好似感觉到爱人身上熟悉的气息，黄明昊悠悠转醒，看着在自己旁边帮自己小心盖着被子的范丞丞，伸手要人的拥抱。  
范丞丞拖着他的屁股把他稳稳的抱在怀里。  
黄明昊在他耳边轻声说：“真好，我们今天又见面了。”  
“是，我们每天都会见面的。”范丞丞吻他脸颊。  
“我生怕你哪天一回家的时候，发现我已经离开你了。”  
“我不会让那种事发生的。你若害怕一辈子太长，这日子，我们就一秒一秒的过。”  
只要每一秒我们都是相爱的，这样说不好……  
一不小心，我们就白头……


End file.
